The Sketchbook
by jaded image
Summary: [One-shot] Daidouji Tomoyo always had it with her, never letting anybody see the contents of her sketchbook. What exactly does she have to hide? ET


_The Sketchbook_

By: Jaded Image

AN: I am a dedicated E+T fan and after reading numerous wonderful stories depicting the couple, I decided to try my hand at it too. Hopefully I didn't steal somebody's ideas. If so, please inform me. Feel free to tell me what you think :)

Disclaimer: I own everything. And that's why I'm here writing poorly plotted fanfiction.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was always with her.

He would see it in class, sitting serenely in the corner of her desk. Or during lunch, resting in her lap or carefully placed beside her bento. And he sees it after school as she clutched it close to her chest while walking home.

Never did the two part and he thought her dedication in bringing it everywhere quite endearing.

He had no doubt it was among her most beloved items, one being her dear Sakura and following close behind was her video camera, of course. She had traded her handheld camera for the sleek bindings of her royal purple sketchbook somewhere in the middle of junior high.

The thick booklet was chocked full of drawings the amethyst eyed girl had done over the course of four years, yet no one ever saw a streak of graphite from its protected pages.

Naturally, Eriol and the others were curious as to what precious secrets hid inside, but none felt the urge to intrude upon their pretty friend.

Eriol wasn't bothered, it was merely silly curiosity as to what could be so important that it captivated his friend's attention. So he asked no questions when she silently sketched away the minutes during lunch or when they were at his house, after hours of studying.

Plus, it gave him more opportunities to stare at her without having her catch him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"YOU SON-OF-A—"

"Syaoran!"

"But, Sakura…!"

"Ah, you should watch your language in front of a lady, my cute little descendant."

"Watch my…you were the one who actually said _foreplay_ and _rutting_! And you're telling me to watch my language? You bas—"

"What's…for play? And rut?"

"…"

"Well, dear Sakura-san, foreplay is when a man, or a woman for that matter—"

"I hope I'm not interrupting another deep and intellectual sermon, ne, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

The group gathered at the school gates turned to the slim figure of Daidouji Tomoyo, clutching her school bag in one hand and her dear sketchbook in the other.

They had been waiting for her to finish choral practice when the amber-eyed boy started complaining about what was taking her so long. Eriol had then taken the opportunity to do some merciless teasing. Something about hurrying to the cherry blossom's home to "engage" in some questionable activities…

The impossibly naïve Sakura had misunderstood "questionable activities" and had emphatically agreed, much to the embarrassment of her little wolf.

And that's how she found them. A madly blushing Syaoran sputtering broken curses as his girlfriend listened attentively to the beginning of the Londoner's twisted explanation on what leads to sex.

Syaoran greeted Tomoyo enthusiastically, relief plain as day etched in his handsome features. "Okay, Sakura. Now can we go? I'm sure Tomoyo-san would like to go on her study date now."

The cherry blossom sighed as her questions were still not answered. "Oh, alright. But you'll have to tell me what those words mean when we get home." Syaoran didn't answer, and instead, opted to drag his girlfriend away from the other two.

An overly dramatic sigh sounded from beside Tomoyo, and she tilted her head towards her other best friend.

"Something the matter, Hiiragizawa-kun?" She asked teasingly.

Eriol shot her a mock stern glance. "What impeccable timing you have, Daidouji-san. You seem bent on interrupting me every time I try to teach a life lesson to your dear cousin."

He heard an unlady-like snort from his companion and felt a smile creep onto his face.

"If by teaching you mean to corrupt Sakura-chan's pure mind, then I'm glad my timing is so perfect." She shifted her grip on her bag and once again clutched her drawing book near her heart.

The two began their walk to Eriol's mansion. They had a trigonometry test coming up and Tomoyo wanted his help with her reviewing.

"You wound me, Daidouji-san! Have a little more faith in the reincarnation of Clow Reed, ne? I can teach her much with the amount of knowledge I have accumulated."

Eriol walked amiably beside the girl, her light flowery scent relaxed him. She seemed to have that kind of affect on everybody.

Daidouji Tomoyo, the much sought after heiress to her mother's large corporation, had grown into a beautiful plum blossom. And despite their clearly defined friendship, he could not help but feel a deep attraction for her.

But she couldn't know that. Of course not.

"Eh, Hiiragizawa-kun, from what I've heard, I highly doubt Clow Reed was well versed in the art of rutting."

Eriol's cerulean eyes glittered appreciatively at the girl beside him. He always delighted in the witty banter held daily between them. She never ceased to amaze him.

"Rutting? Why I never thought a proper lady such as yourself would know of such a word."

Tomoyo shot him an impish grin and Eriol could feel a heat wave coming. "I guess I'm just full of surprises."

The Londoner nodded, averting his gaze away from her laughing eyes. "I guess you are."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"TOMOYO-CHAAAAN!"

Tomoyo smiled as Eriol's moon guardian barreled into the hallway and engulfed her into a bear hug. "I missed you, Tomoyo-chan! I haven't seen you in forever!"

Tomoyo could only continue smiling as her breath was squeezed out of her.

Eriol chuckled at his guardian's childishness. "Come on, Nakuru. You saw Daidouji-san this morning when she came for our morning walk to school. Now I suggest you release her before your dear 'Tomoyo-chan' dies from oxygen deprivation."

Nakuru stuck her tongue out at her master, but released the girl. "I was just showing her my affections since you fail to express your joy to its full extent whenever you see her. Therefore, I am doing it for you, Master."

Tomoyo giggled as the reincarnation of Clow Reed was thrown off kilter for a few seconds.

"Really, Hiiragizawa-kun. I didn't know you enjoyed seeing me so much."

Her dark haired friend shot a mild glare in her direction although his eyes still shown with mirth.

"I'm sure the sight of you brings many people joy."

Tomoyo blushed at the unexpected but completely sincere compliment.

"Awww! Tomoyo-chan and Master are so cuuuute! Just like a couple! Waaaai!" Nakuru was giddy with excitement as she danced around the pair. The pair just shook their heads in amusement. They had gone through this before.

"Nakuru…" Eriol warned as she continued to skip but Nakuru interrupted him.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan. You and master must come taste the new cake I baked today! Suppi's being mean and refuses to try it. I told him I'd force feed him if I had to, and he told me to go to hell!" She said all this so cheerfully that Tomoyo giggled again.

"Alright, Nakuru-chan. Let me just put my stuff down."

"Iie! I will bring you and Master your plates!" And with that, the moon guardian bounded back into the kitchen.

Eriol sighed as if in defeat. "You see what I have to live with, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo laughed and headed for his study and Eriol followed her. They always studied in there.

"Oh, quit complaining. It's not that bad."

Eriol's blue eyes widened and he feigned horror. "Not that bad? You have no idea how much weight I've gained! Let me tell you, cake for breakfast, lunch, and dinner is not a healthy diet."

She glanced at him as she settled at the table they usually worked at and arranged her belongings so that her sketchbook was always near her. "Ah, don't tell me you've suddenly had an epiphany and decided to head down the road of a health nut. That's not like you."

Eriol sat across from her and placed his bag on the ground beside him. He waved aside her teasing with a slender hand. "Nothing of the sort. But I'd like to stay fit for the ladies."

He was pleased when she her tinkling laughter echoed around the room. He always loved to hear her laugh.

At this point, Nakuru burst into the room and set two plates with heaping slices of marble cake in front of each person. Placing tea beside the plates, she said, "Enjoy, Tomoyo-chan and Master Eriol!" Then she flitted out of the room.

Tomoyo grinned. "My, what service you have, Hiiragizawa-kun."

Eriol smiled.

"Only the best for you, Daidouji-san."

And thus began their study date.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tomoyo sat back against her chair and closed her trigonometry book. Two hours had passed and she thought she might finally understand what the purpose of tangents and secants were for.

She looked over to find her friend stretching the kinks out of his back and smiled.

"Thanks again, Hiiragizawa-kun. I think this test will be a piece of cake."

Eriol groaned. "Please, don't mention cake. Or any other pastry product for that matter."

The pretty plum blossom grinned. Glancing at her watch, she gasped in surprise and shot out of her seat. "Oh no! I have to go, Hiiragizawa-kun. My mother said she wanted to have dinner with me today, and I completely forgot!"

She rushed around in a flurry of motion, her silky strands flying along behind her. Eriol was content to watch her frantically search for her belongings from his seat at the table.

Looking up, she found him lounging comfortably in his chair.

"Well, aren't you the gentleman." She remarked dryly.

"That I am, Daidouji-san." His boyish charm always made her smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him before grabbing her bag and rushed into the entrance hallway. Eriol got out of his seat and opened the door for her.

Holding the door, he bowed formally. "I told you I was a gentleman, Daidouji-san."

Tomoyo played along. "Right. And that's why you're so eager for me to leave, eh?"

"That's not—"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Hiiragizawa-kun. And thanks again!" She offered him a breathtaking smile and flew out the door. As she reached the gates to his mansion, she called back. "And make sure to tell Nakuru-chan to save me some of her delicious _cake_."

Eriol grinned, albeit a little weakly. A man can only take so much cake…

He headed back to his study to gather his own belongings. That study date had went rather well. Tomoyo learned quickly after he explained the basic concepts to her. And he enjoyed helping her out.

As he entered the room, he spotted something on the table they previously occupied. He did a double take. He'd never thought Tomoyo would be able to forget such an object. Especially one she prized so much.

There on the table, lay Daidouji Tomoyo's royal purple sketchbook.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her cell phone was ringing. "Hello? Mother?"

She paused on the sidewalk as Daidouji Sonomi explained to her daughter why they couldn't have dinner tonight. A large firm wanted to merge with her toy company…business meeting…out for dinner…

Tomoyo smiled as her mother apologized profusely for canceling dinner with her only daughter. They could have dinner tomorrow night.

"It's alright, mother. I'll make something special for tomorrow."

She clicked the phone off and opened her bag to replace it in its little pocket. It was then that she noticed something was wrong. Something was missing. Running down the list of what she might've forgotten, she gasped.

Her sketchbook. How could she have forgotten?

Thinking back, she realized just where she forgot it.

Hiiragizawa Eriol's mansion.

She knew how curious her friend could get. Turning back in the direction she had come, she burst into a run. Her heart thumping madly in her chest, she hoped against hope that her friend didn't decide to idly flip through the book's pages.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Absolutely beautiful.

That's all that came to mind as he carefully flipped open the cover. Even back in elementary school, Tomoyo had a special talent for art. After all, how else could she have designed all those colorful outfits for her cousin during her cardcapturing days.

He knew he was invading her privacy, but somehow, no amount of will power and common sense could make him pass up such an opportunity. He just hoped she wouldn't be mad when she found out.

But thoughts of a beautiful raging heiress fled his mind as he scrutinized her drawings.

He was looking at a picture of Sakura. By the date in the corner, this was drawn three years ago, in the spring. Sakura was smiling while sitting under a cherry blossom tree in the early stages of budding.

Tomoyo had managed to capture all the fine details of the scene: the individual strands of hair drifting about her cousin's face, the soft breeze rustling the new leaves in the trees, the absolute contentment the girl was showing. Eriol could even see the glimmer in the picture Sakura's eyes. Underneath the drawing was Tomoyo's neat handwriting. 'The Cherry Blossom'

He turned this page over and moved on to examine the next one. Another one of Sakura. This time along with Rika and Chiharu. He figured it was lunchtime since each girl had a bento lunch in their lap. The group was laughing and chatting about something. Again, the detail with which the scene was depicted amazed the dark-haired youth. He could imagine it as if he saw it with his own eyes.

Flipping a few more pages, he continued to marvel at Tomoyo's talent. Sakura rollerblading down the street. Sakura sitting with his cute little descendant on a park bench. Sakura, Li, and himself sitting at an ice cream parlor each with their own ice cream cones. Each picture was drawn with infinite care.

Eriol, being the intelligent and omnipotent being that he was, noticed the pattern almost immediately. Each picture had Sakura in it. Doesn't matter who else was a part of it, but the subject had to include Sakura.

The Londoner smiled sadly. The love and devotion his friend devoted to her cousin was bittersweet. And somehow, he wished he could be subject to it at some point.

He continued with his browsing and flipped a few more pages. It was obvious Tomoyo's skill had improved as the years went on.

His eyes suddenly widened in surprise. He had been looking at a picture of Sakura laughing as Li and Kero argued over something and turned the page to find…

Him. Or at least, his profile.

Glancing at the date, he noted it was just two years ago. In the drawing, he was looking out the window of their homeroom. He brought a trembling hand to the sketchbook and gently touched the page. The first picture without Sakura in it…featuring him instead. Should that mean something?

He hesitantly started to turn the pages. There he was again, during soccer practice. And again, playing the piano. A look of happy bliss on his face.

Eriol smirked at the next drawing. It was of him, Sakura, and Li. It appeared that he was doing some major teasing since both the little wolf and the cherry blossom were blushing profusely.

As he once again, turned the page, his hand froze and trembled. This was the first drawing where she had decided to sketch herself in as well. It was a flawless drawing, done without reference, he was sure. But the fact that she had finally decided to add herself to her artworks wasn't what stopped his brain from forming coherent thoughts or his heart from pumping blood throughout his body.

He was in that drawing, too. Just the two of them. His cheeks warmed as he stared at the picture.

The two were sitting somewhere in the park. Sketchy Eriol had his arms around sketchy Tomoyo's waist as she leaned her back against his chest. Her eyes were closed and a little smile decorated her face as he placed a kiss on her cheek. She had one hand clasped over his own, while the other was gently caressing his face.

It looked so real. So warm.

And he wanted it so very much.

"Master Eriooool! Guess who's back? Tomoyo-chan said she forgot something, so she came back to pick it up! Don't make her wait, master. She's standing outside."

Eriol quickly shut the book and jumped out of his seat. He straightened his clothes and ran a hand through his raven locks and willed away his blush. In its place, he wore a slightly shaky smile and then slowly made his way to the entrance hall.

"A-alright, Ruby Moon. G-go…go feed Spinel some of your cake."

His servant stared at him openly before bouncing away. "Aye aye captain!" She paused in the doorwary, "Oh, and good luck with Tomoyo-chan." She winked and left.

Eriol breathed in deeply before opening the door. He was surprised to see Tomoyo looking slightly out of breath, her cheeks flushed and her amethyst eyes wide with what he determined as panic.

She looked so distraught, he offered her a comforting and slightly teasing smile. "Daidouji-san, if I had known you'd miss me so much, I'd have offered to walk you home."

Tomoyo studied him for a bit, then seemed to relax as she smiled back. "I-It's not like that, Hiiragizawa-kun. I left something in your study."

Eriol held up her sketchbook and watched with slight amusement as she blushed. "You mean this? I just saw it on the table and was planning on returning it to you tomorrow."

"Well no need for that now. I'll just take it and leave you alone." Hm, someone was in a hurry.

Eriol made a split second decision and stepped out on the porch, closing the heavy oak door behind him.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" She squeaked and he chuckled.

Taking her hand in his, he started down the path to the gates.

"W-where are we going?"

"Why, to the park of course."

"The park? But why are we going there?"

"You'll see."

"But Hiira—"

"Eriol. I think we've known each other long enough, ne, Tomoyo?"

"Hai…Eriol."

He turned and was delighted to see her porcelain cheeks painted pink as she studied the ground. Finally entering the park, he found a tree that closely matched the one he saw and sat down underneath its canopy branches.

Tomoyo stood silently beside him, unsure what was running through the young man's mind. He was still holding her sketchbook and he hesitantly offered it to her.

Grabbing her precious book, she glanced at him and was surprised to find him looking openly at her. And then, of course, it was obvious. He had looked through her sketchbook.

"A-ah, I…I think I'll be going home now…Eriol. Thank you for returning this to me."

She could feel panic start welling up again. She didn't want to know Eriol's reaction to her drawings. They had clearly stated in front of many people, especially Sakura and Syaoran, that they were just friends. Nothing more. It had saddened her, especially after she found out her silent love for him. But she valued his friendship and would never do anything to harm it.

Plus, he didn't like her that way anyway.

She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes and tried to blink them away. Daidouji Tomoyo was always subjected to one-sided love.

Turning to leave, she was surprised when a warm hand grabbed her own.

With a sudden tug, Tomoyo had somehow managed to land in her best friend's lap. Her head was tucked underneath his chin, and his arms were wound around her slender waist in an ironically familiar manner.

"…You saw."

"I'm sorry."

"Iie…I'm the one who's sorry. I know that it's not possible—"

"And why is that?"

That caught her by surprise. "I…I don't know."

"Then it is quite possible, isn't it?" His voice was light and casual, a hint of laughter behind it all.

Tomoyo frowned slightly. Just what was he saying. Stupid reincarnations with their roundabout ways of saying things.

She struggled around to face him and was greeted with a light kiss on the forehead. She gaped at him.

Eriol smiled, the warmth and love shining clearly through his cerulean eyes. "I love you, Tomoyo."

"You…" What surprise.

"Me."

"You…"

"Yes, me."

He was laughing at her! Not out loud, but his eyes were dancing with mirth.

"I hate you."

The mirth immediately disappeared, and hurt filled his surprised gaze. "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes softened and she smiled at him gently. She leaned her forehead against his and looked into his wide eyes, she saw the sudden realization slowly make its way through the deep pools. "I hate you…for making me worry. For making me pull my hair out everyday thinking about what I thought never could be."

His arms tightened around her waist and Tomoyo sighed happily.

"But I love you…for…for being there. For everything."

Eriol's silly smile made her giggle and she leaned in to brush a kiss across his nose. Before she could pull away, Eriol captured her lips in a gentle kiss and she melted into his arms. Pulling back, his eyes were once again twinkling with happiness as he looked at her flushed face.

"Now…I have a few suggestions as to what to put in that sketchbook of yours…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Er…was it awful? This is my first E+T, and I didn't want to ruin it by making it a one-shot. But I suppose that's what I did… I realize that the story somehow drifted away from the sketchbook beginning somewhere in the middle, and I'd like to apologize for what I think is really retarded writing.

Buuut, please leave comments, constructive criticism, food, sugar, etc. etc. I'd greatly appreciate it.


End file.
